Xelloss's ultimate secrete
by Minachiko
Summary: What if There's a secrete about Xelloss himself that even he doesn't know? Warning: YAOI!!! Zel + Xel and Gourry + Xel OOCness


Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own some of the characters in the fanfic, but I do own some of the characters. However, ether way for those characters which I DO NOT own, *sobbing* I very sorry, I'm just a pitiful little girl who is writing a stupid little sorry excuse of a story! *sob sob* Please don't sue me! *sobs harder* I'm very much broke!  
  
Ryomi: *sob sob* I'm sorry...  
  
Jing Jing: *sigh* Ryomi-chan, your not doing the disclaimer right now, please stop the sobbing, crying and whining.  
  
Ryomi: *sob* Okey, *sob* I'll stop in a second ... WAAAAAAA!!! *Crying big time*  
  
Jing Jing what is she crying about anyway?  
  
*Five minute of crying, sobbing, and whining later.*  
  
Ryomi: *Back to her old self*Jing Jing-san, Bunny-san should be here with the casts soon right?  
  
Bunny: I'm here!! *Comes in with a huge bunch of people behind her*  
  
Ryomi: Good job Bunny! Thanks!! Where is Kayoka?  
  
Kayoka: *from behind the casts* I'm here too, did I miss anything?  
  
Jing Jing: Just Ryomi-chan crying her eyes out. *Ryomi pouts*  
  
Zelgadis: OH GOD!! IT"S A YAOI!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT'S A YAOI!!  
  
Xelloss ^_^: hm.. Interesting *reading through a little more* o_o oh..god..*faints*  
  
Gourry: *Catchs Xelloss* Wow, what happened to you?  
  
Lina: Gourry, I think you should read this... *holds out script*  
  
Gourry: what's that?  
  
Ryomi: *sweat drop* : It's the script...did you read this at all?  
  
Gourry: I think I threw it out, why?  
  
Ryomi: I'm getting a headache...could we please get going on the fanfic?  
  
Xelloss *wakes up* : No, nononononono! I'm not doing this! no way!! Aahh!! She's evil!! Evil I tell you!!  
  
Ryomi: Oh, come on, I've never written a yaoi before, give me a break.  
  
Xelloss *crying and screaming* : No no no no no let go!! HELP!! LET GO!! NO NO!! HEEELLLPPP!!!!  
  
Lina: *reads Xelloss' script* Oh my god!!!!!! She is evil!  
  
Ryomi *pouting* : It's my first try for a yaoi, give me a break, Ok?  
  
Jing Jing: come on let's start the fanfic already.  
  
Ryomi: OK! ^_^  
  
Xelloss: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Warning: Yaoi! Boy x boy!! DON"T LIKE IT DON"T READ IT!!!!!! Zel + Xel, Gourry + Xel (strange pairings? Yeah I know! :P)  
  
Xelloss's ultimate secrete  
Prologue  
  
300 million years into the future, the universe was put into it's greatest danger. The Crest of Elements, the controller of everything there ever was in the hands of the greatest evil. Everything was up to four young girls that carried the five elemental crystals that generate the power of Crest of Elements, and create the ultimate weapon.  
  
The four girls managed to handle power of the Crest of Elements and obtained their true powers as the four elemental goddess. The four young goddesses, using their extraordinary powers redeemed the universal peace form the pows of the five Wise men.  
  
The four girls are known as:  
  
Crystal - The goddess of Water, the eldest goddess of all four  
  
Katie - The goddess of Wind, the second eldest goddess  
  
Billie - The Goddess of Earth, the third goddess  
  
Minachi - The Goddess of Light and Fire, the youngest goddess  
  
However, their battle didn't end there, as the goddesses discovered something even bigger.  
  
"Minachi-chan, you know what your going to go through right?" a 19 year old looking girl with golden hair to about shoulder length, a pair of ice blue eyes, but in them was the recognizable of love for the girl in front of her that she was talking to. She wear a black leather skin tight battle mini-skirt battle style outfit, along with knee length boots, long gloves. At her waist was a belt that had a pair of twin swords, but there was something strange about the swords. The swords have twin blue hints, on the hints were sign for water carved in, and at the bottom of the hints were two blue diamonds giving off a strange aura, showing great power.  
  
Minachi the girl whom the other was speaking to turned, she was a girl at the age of about 15, and she has a pair of bright, crystal like purple eyes, her silky purple hair went to her shoulders, flowing aside as she turned to her sister. A silver butterfly clip's wings battered just like a real butterfly, as she turned her head. "Of course, big sister Crystal."  
  
She was wearing a Chinese style purple dress went above her knees showing her beautiful figure, and the color matched her hair, then there was a huge golden cape that went with the dress, held closed in front of her by a golden crystal.  
  
Golden crystals seems to suraround her body, she wore two pair of bracelets and anklets that's made out of small golden crystals, a pear necklace that has a larger, but just as delicate golden crystal, and on her forehead, she has a golden crystal that was held there by golden band that carried red rubies.  
  
In her hand she held a long staff that was too long for her to hold, on the staff there were signs of fire and light written all over it on the top and bottom there was two biggest golden crystal.  
  
"Be carful little sister." Crystal, the goddess of water told her, "You will loose your memories as soon as your reborn as a mortal. Anything could happen, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Minachi, the young goddess of Light and Fire, looked up and nodded, then she turned towards her two other sister as they were also about to give their goodbye.  
  
Katie, the goddess of Wind, Minachi's second elder sister, she looks about that the age of 18, has long white hair and a pair of clear gray eyes, softy looking at her youngest sister sadly. She wore the same out fit as Crystal, but she has a one long rapier with a clear crystal and the sign for wind written on it, at her belt rather than the twin swords that Crystal have.  
  
Billie, Goddess of Earth, Minachi's last elder sister, she looks at the age of 17, has long dark brown/red hair and a pair of clear green eyes. She wore the same out fit as Crystal and Katie, but she has a one big long sword with a Green crystal and the sign for Earth written on it, at her belt rather than the twin swords that Crystal have or the rapier Katie have.  
  
"Good luck, Kitten-chan!" Katie said with a sad smile, looking at her youngest sister.  
  
"Yeah! Be careful, don't get hurt, M-chan!" Billie added, as she reached out and hugged her little sister.  
  
Minachi looked up at her older sisters with tears filled eyes and nodded, " of course, don't worry I take care of everything."  
  
The four sister took one last moment to huge each other before, Minachi called out a spell. A huge golden light filled the small dimension the four goddesses were in and with one finally flash, the youngest goddess of Light and Fire disappeared and was reborn into the mortal world.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"LOOK HERE IS A CITY!!!" Lina screamed as she pointed into a direction, on her face was a huge smile, "AND WHERE THERE IS CITY, THERE MUST BE..."  
  
All the others sweat dropped as Lina's face became three time it's normal size with a HUGE smile on her face.  
  
"FOOD!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!" Lina screamed as she ran towards the city, the others have no choice as they followed.  
  
*****  
  
"THAT MEAT BALL IS MINE!!" The red haired sorceress, also known as Lina Inverse screamed as her fork was set in a triangle with two other ones. All of the team have reached the city and now is in an inn.  
  
"BUT I NEED TO EAT!!!" This time the it was the long blond hair warrior Gourry who yellowed, his fork was also joined with the others.  
  
"I NEED FOOD TO HELP ME FIGHT IN THE LIGHT OF LOVE AND JUSTICE!!" this time it was a black haired girl, who's name is Amelia.  
  
Sitting besides them, was two guys. One with blue hair and blue skin, known as Zelgadis, while the other one with purple hair, who's name is Xelloss.  
  
"Hey, Mazoku!" Zelgadis turned toward the priest, "Do you know how many more cities do we have to get to before we reaches the Crest of Elements?"  
  
Xelloss's head shot up, like snapping out a trance or something, he turned to Zelgadis, with a serous look for a moment before turning back into his normal smile, "I'm sorry Zel-kun, did you say something?"  
  
Zelgadis looked surprised for a moment, Xelloss have been out of it ever since they started the journey to search for the Crest of Elements.  
  
The Crest of Elements, the ultimate weapon of the whole universe, no one really know what is the true power of the Crest of Elements. However, it was known that the crest was created by four secrete lockets, in each lockets was a crystal, the crystals were called the elemental crystals. A priest of the Crest of Elements once said that the four crystals belongs to four goddesses that had not been born yet, into the future once the goddesses will be born and they will be put to the ultimate test.  
Or so Xelloss said.  
  
"Xelloss I'm warning you." Zelgadis growled in a low threatening voice, "You better not be lying about this trip."  
  
Xelloss smiled his usual smile and replied, "Of course I'm not lying, Zel-kun. Why would I do such a thing?" he ended with a innocent and sweet smile.  
  
Zelgadis rolled his eyes and snorted.  
  
Xelloss looked down the table again resuming his thoughts, before he was interrupted by Zelgadis, [Why do I feel like there is some connection between me and the Crest of Elements. Like a deep link, ever since I started this trip for it, I've been having weird dreams, leaving me unfocused. Master is sure to get mad at me if she found out how careless I've been these several days.]  
  
"I...I'm going to bed." Xelloss said unsteadily as he slowly stood up and walked towards the stairs, however, just as he reached the stairs he tripped and let out a shriek as he fell.  
  
Xelloss's eyes widened, [what in the world is wrong with me?! I'm never this careless, what is happening?!] his whole body shook, as he just sat there collapsed. In his mind he felt fear, he doesn't know why, but something was happening, and what ever it was, it was not good. Fighting for control, his body stopped shaking.  
  
The whole group looked at Xelloss in awe.  
  
"Hey, Xelloss, you Okey?" Lina asked in surprise, Xelloss never trip over the stairs before, come to think of, does Xelloss even use the stairs?  
  
Xelloss looked at the group and smile, "Oh, why nothing is wrong Lina-san, I just lost balance for a moment that's all." With that he stood up and made his way up the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as Xelloss reached his room he dropped his act and collapsed down on the bed, and let himself to be dragged into the darkness by his utter exhaustion, both physically and mentally. However, the darkness was not all that was waiting for him.  
  
  
*dream*  
  
"Xelloss." a light voice called to him in the void of nothing that he flowed through.  
  
"Who's there?" he felt scared, this was nothing he has ever felt before. Being a Mazoku, you do not get scared often, and even if you do you don't show it. However, this was different, something that he never felt before. In this void it created a warm, yet cool feeling deep with in him, it was so hard to explain.  
  
"Xelloss, there is no more time, when you wake you will be once again gifted with the crystal Talismans that controls your true powers."  
  
"What? Crystal talismans? What are you talking about?" Xelloss yelled, this was confusing him, it was too strange, he could not feel, or see any thing in this void, all he could do is hear that strange voice. And he felt a fear growing, as he felt helpless. If another Mazokus was with him, he was sure they could feed off him happily.  
  
"There isn't much time... hurry Xelloss...hurry..." The voice was slowly fading.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave me here! What are you talking about!" Xelloss could feel him self started to panic. [what in the world is happening?]  
  
Just than a sudden golden light rushed to wards him, his whole body was swallowed by the light and, suddenly there was an intense pain as he tried to breath. His chest tightened as he let out a scream. The heat of the light burned his pale skin, creating more pain, but it wasn't the pain that he would like, it was just utter, intense, pain. It felt like heated knifes cutting his skin. With a final scream of pain, Xelloss slipped in to the peaceful darkness.  
  
*end of dream*  
  
*****  
  
Mean while, in the room next to Xelloss's room, was Zelgadis, he sat on his bed, he couldn't help himself as he worried. [what is wrong with Xelloss? He's been acting really strange lately, I wonder what's wrong.] mentally kicking himself [what am I doing?! Worried about Xelloss why in the world would I do that?!]  
  
[because you like him, no not only that you want him.]  
  
[I do not! Why would I be attracted to that annoying, stupid, teasing, fruitcake of a priest.]  
  
[If you don't want him, then why do you dream of his slender form in your arms, the feeling of his pale soft creamily skin rubbing against yours, his soft sweet lips, and body that's sweeter, the soft purple hair that you'll run your fingers though once you gives into the heat of the passion. Admit it, he is very desirable, and you want him yours.]  
  
[Ok, fine! So what if I do want him, he'll never be mine. Especially when I look like a stone freak.]  
  
[You'll never know if you don't try, and haven't you seen the fact that Xelloss was the only one that didn't freak, when he first saw you, personally I don't think he cares for your looks]  
[I don't think he cares at all]  
  
[No, I don't think that's true, if he didn't care, would he taken the time to tease like he did. I think he likes you]  
  
[Well, I guess I always hope. But it'll be a miracle for someone as beautiful as him to love someone like me. you know I often thought of him as an angle...a dark angle. Yeah a dark angle of fire, get too close and you'll burn.]  
  
[Yeah, but you'll die happy knowing you had him even once.]  
  
[True.]  
  
Zelgadis yawed as he decided he did enough thinking for one day, think of Xelloss always leaves him tired and excited. He still don't quite under stand why the dark priest have such an effect on him. True, Xelloss was beautiful, very beautiful. But, that doesn't explain all of it, the thought of Xelloss goes deeper than just looks.  
  
After he meet Xelloss, he was almost twice as desperate to cure himself, and would panic if Xelloss was a step faster than him to reach his cure. At first he thought it was just rivalry, but now he knows it was because he wanted to impress Xelloss, show that he's strong, and worth of Xelloss's love.  
  
Zelgadis, never realized until it was too late, he was already too deep with his feelings of Xelloss. He loved Xelloss, his beloved beautiful dark angle, that could be very unmerciful and rip his heart right out, but it was too late his heart was already given to Xelloss to be toyed with.  
  
*****  
  
In another room, much surprised another was having the same thoughts as Zelgadis. It was Gourry.  
  
Gourry walked into his room after Lina had left for her room. As soon the door was shut behind him he dropped his mask. Yes, he wears a mask, a mask of a stupid swordsman. Never showing his true knowledge of the world, until it was necessary. The mask that he wear for so long that no one knows the truth about him anymore, until he met Xelloss.  
  
Almost as soon as the priest met him, he discovered his mask, though he didn't say anything, but he could see it. The main reason, he was also wearing a mask, a joking teasing little priest. But Xelloss's mask was too well hidden even Gourry had a hard time discovering the mask, but he did founded it, which made Xelloss even more appealing to him.  
  
Gourry sat down as he thought about his beautiful little priest, before he drifted asleep. [I wonder that is wrong with Xelloss. I've never seen my dear darling so up tight before. Ow! God, that Lina is so violent, hits even harder than a man. Well, I will find out what is with my daring tomorrow, I'm just too tired today]  
  
Be continue...  
  
Kayoka: Gourry + Xelloss + Zelgadis ?!?!  
  
Ryomi: Well, it's gonna ends up being Zel + Xel, but I think Zelgadis needs a little rivalry, first, so I kinda figured you know...*ducks as things were thrown at her from Gourry fans* I SORRY IT WAS JUST AN IDEA THAT GOT INTO MY HEAD, I PROMISE I WILL NOT USE GOURRY LIKE THAT ON THE NEXT FANFIC!  
  
Bunny: What about the fanfic after that one?  
  
Ryomi: ...  
  
PS. Ryomi: The goddess of elements belongs to me, because I made them!!! *giggle*  



End file.
